


Про треску

by fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020)



Category: Original Work, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Song Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020
Summary: Форма: переделка песниИсходники: ЛЮБЭ - КоньПродолжительность и вес: 04:02 min, 3,70 МБПредупреждения: обладателям музыкального слуха крайнен настоятельно рекомендуется аудио не слушать и ограничиться прочтением текста.
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	Про треску

Выйду ночью в море с треской.  
Ночью поплывём за тоской.  
Поплывём с треской по глади морской,  
Поплывём с треской по глади морской,  
Поплывём с треской по глади морской,  
Поплывём с треской по глади морской.

Ночью в море звёзд благодать.  
Даже горизонт не видать.  
Мы плывём с треской по глади морской.  
Только мы плывём по глади морской.  
Мы плывём с треской по глади морской.  
Мы плывём с треской по глади морской.

Сяду я верхом на треску!  
Поскачу к тому островку.  
Море пенится, ерепенится.  
Море пенится, ерепенится.  
Море пенится, ерепенится.  
Море пенится, ерепенится.

Дайте мне хоть раз посмотреть,  
Как вампиры могут хренеть!  
Я ведьмак иль нет,  
Вот скажите мне?  
Песня о треске и тут же о коне!  
Я ведьмак иль нет,  
Вот скажите мне?  
Песня о треске и тут же о коне!

Темень здесь, не видно ни зги!  
Где моя треска, чёрт возьми?  
Неужели вновь забралась на ель,  
Или спёрла у Региса кисель?  
Неужели вновь забралась на ель,  
Или спёрла у Региса кисель?

Если нож воткнуть в пару мест,  
Может, мы закроем спецквест?  
Дай же мне топор, принеси пилу!  
А вампир доспит своё на колу!  
Дай же мне топор, принеси пилу!  
Кто-то лязгает когтями по стеклу...

Послушать

Скачать   
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RpZ7x0Cw_LJd_8mCTvaQfb6ofN0O1Q3v/view?usp=sharing


End file.
